


February: Hawkeye

by Jenniboo311



Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Calendar, Clothed but barely, Cupid - Freeform, Digital Art, Gen, NSFW Art, hnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311
Summary: Clint poses for February in this sexy Avengers 2021 Swimsuit Calendar.
Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099070
Kudos: 30





	February: Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 6 of SpideyTube, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708); Pepper coerces the Avengers to pose for a calendar for charity.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you actually print it and put it on your wall hahaha!
> 
> So, the night before I posted this I cracked up when I realized I forgot his nipples and I went to text the group chat I have with a couple friends who I've been showing my progress pics to, but I was high af and accidentally texted the wrong group chat, "I FORGOT HIS NIPPLES" at like 1am. I then proceeded to say "sorry, wrong chat" and then provide exactly zero context and I'm sure you can understand why I can never show my face to these people ever again.


End file.
